deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Passives
Passives are a special buff or debuff to the character for the start of a new game. Each class has three passives: one unique and permanent passive for that specific class and two random ones. All classes have a unique class passive, while the other two are determined from blessings chosen at character select. Class Passives All classes have a permanent passive unique to them. This passive will always remain the same for that class. Many classes may also have secret secondary passives in the form of special quest items or upgrades. The following is a list of class passives: * Destined -- This is the passive for Peasant. Destined causes armor to be better. Instead of chestpiece armor being 5 defense, his armor will be 8 defense instead. He may also be the only class that gets Respirator, but due to him being so new, more information is needed. * Flametouched -- This is the passive for Dragonkin. Flametouched gives a boost to fire damage, meaning that fire does double the damage. Her secondary passive allows her to also get a chance to get a Dragon Familiar that does 35 Fire damage. This companion can only be found randomly at the pistols on the map. * Bloodsucker -- This is the passive for Vampire. Bloodsucker gives a boost to blood damage, meaning that blood does double the damage. The vampire is also able to life steal on attacks (Although this is currently bugged) Additionally, the Vampire gets items free of charge from the Blood Merchant. * Undying -- This is the passive for Living Armor. Undying allows the Living Armor to regain 10 HP and 1 armor when he reaches Last Breath. * Good Cook -- This is the passive for Undead Chef. The Chef is able to turn bandages into Pie and Potions into Turkey Legs, which means extra healing from both. Additionally, the Chef is able to make 1 Cleaver at camp (he can only have 1 cleaver at a time). This Cleaver does 20% of an enemy's max HP as damage. If it gets the killing blow the Cleaver creates Guts, an item that doubles damage and healing for 10 seconds. * Power Drain -- This is the passive for the Witch. The Witch starts with a 4 or 5 Blood (assumed) crow companion named Corvus. Whenever you use a consumable item that an enemy is weak to, your crow will gain +4-5 (assumed) damage. More information is needed on Corvus, due to changes between the first game and Aftermath. * Viking Energy -- This is the passive for the Viking. The Viking gets a boost to his physical damage, meaning that he does double physical damage. He also restores health when he is victorious in battle. When he wins a fight, he gains 15 health. * Nitro Boost -- This is the passive for C.A.R.. C.A.R. does not heal from bandages or potions, instead he can break these items down into scrap at camp, allowing him to make Nitrous or Nitrous Drip, which allow him to heal instead. This class is currently bugged and cannot fully benefit from scrapping items or using Nitrous Drip to heal. * Crafty -- This is the passive for the Drifter. The Drifter is able to earn scrap from defeating enemies in battle. From there, he use that scrap to craft traps and items at camp. Traps cost 2 scrap, while armor and weapons cost around 5 scrap. * -- This is the passive for the Beastspeaker. The Beastspeaker starts with a Squirrel companion. * -- This is the passive for the Templar. The Templar gets a boost to her physical damage. The sword also attacks slightly faster than guns. * Thraxe Blessed -- This is the passive for the Lumberthraxe. The Lumberthraxe is able to convert mantraps into Thraxes. He can also gather blessed axes at camp. Blessed axes start at 15 damage and increase by 5 for each thraxe, thraxeb, or blaxe use. * -- This is the passive for the Jester. The Jester is able to convert consumables items into other consumable items. * Irradiated Rage -- This is the passive for Skinny. Skinny uses a special item known as Steroids, which allows him to do double damage and gain adrenaline, at the cost of -30% armor and half healing for 15 seconds. Skinny can also convert a potion at camp into more steroids. * Arrogance -- This is the passive for the Elf. When the Elf lands a critical hit, she will gain attack speed. However, when is critically hit, something bad will happen.